1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information output apparatus, an information output method, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wrist terminals worn on users' wrists have been conventionally available as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-223475. Such wrist terminals use a technique of outputting information on screen or by means other than screen, such as sound or vibration, depending on input.